Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 302
. He moved into the Casada home in . Unfortunately, he discovers that he has locked himself out again and secretly uses his sand powers to unlock the door. Once inside, his landlady, Mrs. Casada tells "Sylvester" is told that he has a visitor. Going up to his room, he discovers that it is Silver Sable, who tells the Sandman that she has a job for him. While at Bedford Towers, Mary Jane gets a phone call from her husband. He tells her that he is excited about this job prospect and will tell her about it once he returns home in a few days. Mary Jane is afraid of this happening. The next day at On-Line Research, Mr. Jacobi is interrupted by Dr. Nero who comes busting into his office wearing his technological harness. Nero explains that he has come to get his dues, after being forced to retire from government work, he had been working on his riot control gear into an offensive weapon. He then demands that Jacobi hand over plans for a secret project from the safe. At this moment, Peter Parker has arrived at the main gate when the security alarm goes off. Peter decides to sneak off and change into Spider-Man. He catches Nero trashing the facility. As Spider-Man battles Nero, Wes Cassidy watches from the crowd. When Spider-Man is knocked down, he asks Cassidy for help, but he can't bring himself to do it. Eventually, Spider-Man manages to regain the advantage when a test laser is activated during the battle. While Nero is busy dodging this blast, Spider-Man manages to land a blow that knocks his foe out. With the battle over, Wes apologizes to Spider-Man, as he couldn't bring himself to get involved. Spider-Man tells him he understands, telling Wes that we all have decisions to make and live with and walks away. Later, after changing back into Peter Parker, he offers a flimsy excuse about there being a team of Spider-Men given that the masked hero has been seen in England and Germany in recent months in order to explain his alter-ego being active in the country.At the time of this story, Peter has been active as Spider-Man in both England and Germany as seen in and respectively. Mr. Jacobi hopes that Peter's opinion of On-Line Research isn't soured by this recent experience. Peter assures him that it hasn't, but he has to talk to his wife before he accepts the job. When Peter returns to New York and is reunited with his wife, he tells her that the job offer is a dream come true. That's when Mary Jane tells him that she can't abandon her career and life in New York City, even for Peter's dreams. This leaves the couple at an impasse as they decide what to do next. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * ** * * * Locations: * ** *** *** ** * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, The Spider's Web. Letters are published from Tom Dohman, Dave Pfeil, Chris Stencil, Jack Sutor, Vincent Schmitt, Mike Aragona, Jermoy Mson, Jason Russell, and David Metz. The letters page also contains Salicrup's Section with a letter from Tim L. Lyman and a response from Jim Salicrup. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}